


Hawaii: Aftermath

by orphan_account



Series: The Harley and Ivy romance [1]
Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Lesbian Sex, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harley has not touched or kissed Ivy since the almost wedding, is Harley regretting everything?
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Series: The Harley and Ivy romance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834201
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Hawaii: Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Here is the start of a one-shot Harlivy series
> 
> I hope you enjoy it

It had been 3 weeks since the almost wedding between Kite Man and Ivy, Harley and Ivy had left Gotham with Gordon and the GCPD on their ass, even continuing to chase them even after they escaped out of Gordon’s jurisdiction, 3 weeks and Harley and Ivy were now in Hawaii enjoying their new found happiness though Ivy was worried, Harley had made no attempt to kiss her and she made sure that their bedrooms were apart.

Their bedrooms were opposite one another on the same floor, and many nights over the course of the 3 weeks were spent alone in their beds tossing and turning all night long trying to sleep but the beds were too big and the silence was uncomfortable, Ivy rolled over onto her side and her fingers traced along the empty side of the bed, wishing Harley was in that bed with her.

Unbeknownst to her though that Harley was thinking the exact same thing, laying on her side Harley traced her fingers along the spot where Ivy would be sleeping at this very moment but instead there was an empty spot, looking at the door Harley bit her lip as she sat up, she really wanted to go over there and be with Ivy but she decided against it.

Ivy on the other hand had finally had enough of the silence after a while so getting up from her bed she rose to her feet and stormed towards the door, grabbing her robe and slipping it on she tied the robe tight and opened the door, peaking out into the hallway Ivy looked at the door leading to Harley’s room and she made her way over to it, knocking the door Ivy waited as she heard movement on the other side of the door.

The door opened and Harley stood there, Ivy stood there in silence as she looked at Harley, her heart melting at the sight of Harley standing there in puppy panama’s, biting her lip Ivy gazed at Harley for a moment before smiling “Hey, can we talk?” Ivy asked as she stood there, her eyes locking with Harley who smiled and stepped aside to allow Ivy into her room.

Ivy stepped in passed her and entered the hotel room, closing the door up Harley locked it before turning and smiling to her best friend “Is everything okay?” she asked confused but concerned that something was wrong.

Turning to Harley once more Ivy shrugged her shoulders “You tell me” she answered though it sounded as more of a challenge.

“Uhhhh” Harley replies as she stood there, confusion written all over her face.

“It’s been 3 weeks Harley, 3 weeks since we kissed and you haven’t said anything, you have not even touched me” Ivy said as she folded her arms and glared at her.

Harley looked down at her feet and kept her hands at her side “I…”

“You what Harley, does the idea of touching me repulse you?” Ivy challenged.

“What… No!” Harley replied horrified that Ivy would think that “I… I want to be worthy” she answered.

Confusion flickered across Ivy’s face as she stood there “What?!” she demanded confused.

“You said” Harley closed her eyes and swallowed heavily “You said you didn’t trust me with your heart” she said, reminding Ivy of her words that were spoken that day they came back from Themyscira, Ivy knew she had hurt Harley a lot when she said those words.

Exhaling heavily Ivy walked up to Harley, brushing her hair through Harley’s hair which was no longer in pigtails but instead was flowing gracefully down over her shoulders, looking into Harley’s eyes Ivy smiled as she leaned in and pressed her lips against Harley’s, their kiss was unlike their previous kiss, this kiss was tender and full of love, a soft mewl escaped Harley’s lips as Ivy’s fingertips brushed her bleached skin and Ivy smiled, loving the noises she was pulling from Harley but she knew Harley was holding back with her, breaking the kiss Ivy looked into her eyes as she loosened the rope of her robe and slipped her robe off letting it pool at her feet.

Harley gasped as she gazed upon Ivy who was standing there with a smirk, wearing a silk negligee underneath the robe and nothing else, Harley bit her lip and whimpered as Ivy leaned in close and her tongue flicked against Harley’s earlobe before whispering “I want you Harley” those words were like adding gasoline to a fire, with inhuman speed Harley growled and span them around, pinning Ivy against the door and holding her hands above her head, Ivy was stunned by the speed Harley had turned them around and pinned her to the door, Ivy barely had time to register Harley’s lips on hers, their kiss became sloppy and intense as Ivy groaned against her lover’s lips.

The kiss was intense and full of passion as Harley’s hands snaked under Ivy’s silk negligee and her fingers brushed against the jade skin of her best friend a gasp falling from her best friend’s lips making Harley smirk as she traced her lips to Ivy’s jaw, her lips kissing and her teeth grazing against Ivy’s jaw, Ivy whimpered as she wanted more, she craved more from her best friend.

Pulling away Harley took her best friend’s hand and led her to the bed, reaching the bed Harley gripped the bottom of the negligee and she pulled Ivy over to the bed, pulling the negligee up over Ivy’s head Harley dropped it to the floor and let it pool at their feet, Ivy smiled as Harley’s hands moved to her breasts, caressing and groping her as she leaned in, her lips against Ivy’s clavicle.

Ivy nearly came on the spot, Kite Man had never touched her this way or made her feel this good, pushing Ivy down onto the bed Harley followed and crawled up the mattress as Ivy opened her legs wide, her dripping sex exposed to Harley who smirked as she closed the distance slowly, Ivy lay there on her back as Harley continued to move closer like a predator with its prey.

Reaching Ivy’s core; Harley leaned in and inhaled the scent coming off Ivy making the blonde shiver and groan as she leaned in, her tongue flicking across Ivy’s swollen clit, a sharp gasp ripped from Ivy’s lips as she lay there, her grip on the bed sheets tightening as Harley’s tongue continued to flick and dart over her clit.

Delighted by the noises Ivy was making Harley continued to tease her, earning a frustrated growl from Ivy, no longer wanting to tease her girlfriend Harley wrapped her lips around Ivy’s clit and pushed 2 fingers inside Ivy, Ivy arched her back and let out a loud mewl as she felt Harley’s fingers sinking inside her, her walls gripping Harley’s fingers tight making the blonde against her clit.

Biting and sucking on Ivy’s clit; Harley added a 3rd finger and slowly slid her fingers around inside the jade skinned redhead, Ivy’s moans grew louder as she clung hold on the bedsheets as she pushed her hips forward to meet Harley’s fingers, Harley picked up the pace and Ivy’s moans crew into sharp loud cries as her insides clenched around Harley’s fingers.

Harley smiled as she watched her lover writhe on the bed and soon Ivy tumbled over the edge of her climax, Ivy bucked and screamed as she rode out the most powerful orgasm she had ever had, her grip ripping the bedsheets on Harley’s bed as she writhed and trembled, riding her climax out until she finally calmed down.

Panting heavily Ivy smiled as Harley had a grin on her face like cat had got the cream, Ivy rolled them other and pinned Harley down beneath her, gripping the front of Harley’s pyjama top Ivy tore it open, ripping the fabric exposing Harley’s breasts, her nipples bullet hard and Ivy could smell her arousal.

“Oh baby, we’re only just beginning” Ivy whispered before she kissed way down Harley’s body.

That night their screams filled the hotel as they rode out orgasm after orgasm, a plant pot shattered and vines tore through the rooftop and tore into the neighbouring rooms as Ivy screamed as she rode out her climax’s, soon Ivy and Harley passed out thoroughly spent from their orgasms.

The following morning:

Ivy and Harley awoke in bed together, Harley’s room was destroyed and vines were all over the walls and the plant that had been on the coffee table had broken through the plant pot and burst through the ceiling and the floor, the giant flower was now solid like steel and red roses had bloomed all over it.

Ivy and Harley gazed at one another for a moment before Harley whispered “I love you”

Ivy smiled, a lone tear sliding down her cheek “I love you too” she whispered, soon the 2 snuggled up on the bed together and fell asleep

They knew they had to return to Gotham eventually.

But for now, they were quite happy here together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading
> 
> Part 2 - Returning to Gotham: With Gotham being rebuilt, Ivy and Harley navigate their friends reaction as well as Kite Man who is not happy with either of them and lashes out at Harley, Ivy's protectiveness over Harley kicks in and soon Kite Man finds himself on Ivy's bad side.


End file.
